Pillowtalk
by IHeartWords
Summary: Oneshot. Fluffy drabble. Ron and Hermione share a peaceful moment just after the events of Book 7.


_This happens very soon after the events of book 7, in the Weasley residence. Written originally because the first fumblings of a relationship are always cute._

..:..

"This is weird, isn't it?" Hermione blushed, reaching out to touch Ron's shoulder. "Just a bit."

"Yeah." Ron sounded nothing short of amazed. "Bloody weird." He rolled closer to Hermione, smiling. "Not bad weird, right?"

"No… just… weird." They both giggled nervously. Ron wrapped his arms around her and felt his head reel with feelings he couldn't place.

"Seriously, though." He said, thinking aloud. "How did this happen?"

"How did we get together, you mean?"

"Well, that too." Ron smirked. "But also, how did we end up like this?"

"Like what?"

"You know…"

"Half naked?""Yeah." Ron grinned sheepishly. "That."

Hermione smiled and stretched slightly. She was rumpled with the worst case of bed hair Ron had ever seen, but she was still so soft and beautiful. Everything with Hermione felt like it was in soft focus. He clumsily stroked her cheek.

"I haven't done this before." She said quietly. "Any of this."

"Me neither."

"Now, that, Ronald, I don't believe." She said teasingly, tugging at his ear. "I think everyone saw you and Lavender-"

"That was just kissing!" Ron said hotly. "Well, mostly."

"'Mostly'?"

"Well, essentially."

"Well?" Hermione demanded, and Ron grinned to see her so easily transformed from the soft creature he had discovered to the old Hermione, with books, knowledge and a sharp tongue. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's personal." Ron said primly. "But we were never naked."

"I should hope not." Hermione sniffed, before sinking back into the pillow, her features softening.

Ron wrapped his arms around her again in simple happiness.

"What happens now?" She whispered.

"Dunno."

"What if your parents - "

"I'm old enough to do what I like."

"But Ron!" Hermione sounded mortified, "if they saw me like _this-"_

"You're forgetting the most talented young witch in the country charmed this room."

"Oh, who?"

"You, you idiot!" Ron cuffed her playfully. Hermione blushed as the contact caused the covers to shift, and pulled them up primly to her neck. Ron grinned and held her by her waist, stroking her skin.

"Hey," she said softly, as he got more adventurous. "That's personal." She mimicked, smiling.

"Shut up." He grinned, nuzzling into her neck.

"Pervert."

"Hey, I take offence at that." Ron propped himself up on one elbow. "You do know I'm not here for… _this_, don't you?" He gestured widely, meaning the general situation, nudity and all. "I love you." He added, and then blushed magenta, never having been one to say it like that.

"I know." Hermione moved closer. "And I didn't think that. Really."

"But, you know." Ron grinned, regaining his sense of humour. "I wouldn't say no, y'know-"

Hermione punched him in mock-seriousness. "Oh, wouldn't you?" She demanded, pinning his arms down.

"Making the first move, eh?" Ron smirked.

"Not really." Hermione hesitated. "I… I don't know how."

Ron pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. "Me neither."

"Can't be hard, right?" She sounded nervous.

Ron bit back the obvious pun, and hugged her. "You really don't have to, I didn't bring you here to-"

"I know, Ron." She bit her lip and smiled, her hair falling across her face. "These things just happen."

"Only if you want."

"I want…" Hermione signed, smiling slightly.

"Want what?" Ron said sleepily, nuzzling into her.

"All sorts." She said dreamily. "I've only just began to dream again, Ron. I was so sure, so awfully sure I wouldn't be alive now. Or you, or Harry. There was no happiness in my future, and now that everything is just so perfect… I can dream again."

"What do you dream about?"

"Returning to my parents, and seeing them again." She said simply. "Growing up, having a career…lots of babies." She sighed.

"Bit early for that!" Ron protested, grinning. "We haven't even-"

"Not yet." She retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes. Lots and lots of babies."

"You never seemed like the maternal type." Ron mused, mulling it over. "But I've learned not to be surprised by you."

"How so?" She sounded amused.

"I think it started way back when you smacked Draco one in the face." Ron sighed, the memory replaying itself in his head. "And then at the ball…"

"What about it?"

"You were beautiful." Ron said teasingly, kissing her. "And, well, I guess that brings me to the present… and you lying naked in my bed."

Hermione blushed. "Full of surprises, that's me."

"Yeah." Ron stretched out, pulling Hermione closer.

"Not really enough room in this bed." She said softly.

"No, not really." Ron was wrapped around her again, amazed at how soft her skin was. He couldn't believe he was touching it. And being _allowed_ to touch it.

Hermione closed her eyes and let herself dream. To dream, to have hopes. It was a simple bliss that none of them, Ron, Harry, her… anyone, had allowed themselves. They'd never forget it.

"Oh, I _want_…" she murmured, just happy to be alive, to be in this pokey room with Ron and to feel the heat of his skin. She could hear the distant sounds of Weasley activity downstairs, and the remote bangings of the ghoul from above. If she listened hard enough she fancied she could even hear Ginny's music in her room. She laughed, quietly.

"You never told me Harry was here."

"I didn't know he was."

"Ginny always plays music loud when she doesn't want to be disturbed." Hermione laughed again, in pure delight. "Maybe she doesn't realise that everyone wonders what they're up to, holed up in there for hours."

"They must wonder the same for us, too." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Hadn't that occurred to you?"

"Perhaps." She rolled over, her cheek against Ron's. "Well, then," she grinned. "Let's give them something to wonder about."

Sometimes she felt so terribly far away from Hogwarts - from all that she knew and loved, from everything that was dear to her. She could never go back, it was over now, but she didn't care. It was all there, in Ron, in her, in the essence of her being. She'd never wanted to be a cliché, but she finally understood that old expression.

Ron felt like home.

..:..

_Written very late at night very quickly, as usual! Not really edited, would accept all and any suggestions for improvement, although bear in mind, it's not meant to be a great literary work, heh. _

_Thanks for reading! xox  
_


End file.
